


Empty

by tinyghost



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghost/pseuds/tinyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank misses Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Never had he been more aware of his aching bones before. This time was different, his legs were not sore from playing a great show but rather from the years that had passed over him. Looking in the mirror he traced the frail lines beneath his eyes. Frank felt tired, he felt unsure. Had all these years finally caught up with him? He wasn't that old, he scoffed making his way to the kitchen, guided by the bitter smell of coffee. Ever since the break up he kept busy, indulging in meaningless activities. He mowed the lawn about seven times a week and even tried to grow flowers, which went quite well until he forgot to water them for a month. 

 

He sighed and grumpily sipped his coffee as he was watching his neighbors decorate their house for halloween. It just reminded him that his birthday was fast approaching and he felt empty. He was missing. Missing someone… missing himself? He was not there, he felt broken. He hadn't spoken to anyone, other than his family, in a long time.His mind knew whose company he was craving but he wasn't willing to admit it to himself. This time was different, the fight was bigger and it left him feeling bleak and he was stubborn. He was lonely.

 

The acid in his stomach was burning, but he couldn't stop himself. He slowly dragged his feet unto the cold wooden floor, making his way to the computer. He cautiously opened it and the light stung his eyes, it was too early in the day for this.

 

"He makes that stupid hair color work." he mumbled to himself.

 

 

His fingers were tightly gripping his phone. "Fuck it." He eagerly started searching through his contacts until the words spelled out _Gerard_. It seemed as though the flashing screen was mocking him. He dialed the number and the waiting was killing him. At first he could hear breathing and his heart started beating faster. "Hi Frankie … " the voice on the other end was hoarse and calculated. It hit Frank like a tidal wave, he was drowning but he was finally at peace.

 


End file.
